reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Triple Qi Retraction
Triple Qi Retraction was a qi path killer move. It was created by Primordial Origin Immortal Venerable. Abilities (Three Styles) Triple Qi Retraction had incredibly terrifying power. It directly attacked the three Qi at the same time, Heaven Qi, Earth Qi, and Human Qi, which is the foundation of the Immortal Aperture. Triple Qi Retraction was the combination of a consecutive move and variation move. Thus, the Gu Immortal who used the Triple Qi Retraction had to be extremely skilled. Triple Qi Retraction had three styles : # The first style, "Human Qi Retraction". After the target was hit, they would lose a lot of Human Qi, their foundation would fall. of course, if the target had no Human Qi, like a desolate beast, this move would have no effect. # The second style, "Earth Qi Retraction". If hit, the Gu Immortal’s Immortal Aperture would be drained of Earth Qi, with a severe loss of Earth Qi, the three Qi would completely be out of balance, the Immortal Aperture would be in grave danger. # The third style, "Heaven Qi Retraction". This would extract Heaven Qi, if a person was hit by all three moves, their Immortal Aperture would break apart instantly. Traits Triple Qi Retraction had two very well known traits : # The first was that it was very difficult to learn. The killer move "Triple Qi Retraction" was incredibly complex and used a lot of Gu Worms, they were used interchangeably with countless steps, even wisdom path Gu Immortals would have a headache in attempting it. # The second was that the risks were huge. Because The killer move "Triple Qi Retraction" was very complex, when Gu Immortals used it and made a mistake, the huge backlash would be inflicted on them. If the killer move succeeded and could not hit the enemy, the killer move would return and harm the user. Triple Qi (Explanation) When Humans underwent immortal ascension, there were three Qi involved: Heaven Qi, Earth Qi, and Human Qi). When Gu Masters cultivate from Rank 1 to Rank 5, they would accumulate Human Qi in this process. When they undergo ascension, they would take in Heaven and Earth Qi, the three Qi would become one and the Gu Master would concentrate in controlling them, tossing their Vital Gu in and creating the Immortal Aperture through an explosion. The more Human Qi the Gu Master had, the more Heaven and Earth Qi they would be able to fuse, and the higher the grade of the Immortal Aperture they would get. Normally speaking, the ten Extreme Physiques meant incredibly abundant Human Qi, far beyond normal people. Or perhaps a Gu Master could make accumulations by themselves, regardless of what path, as long as one had grandmaster attainment level, their Human Qi would be very abundant. After creating the Immortal Aperture, be it cultivation or managing the Immortal Aperture, Gu Immortals had to keep a balance between the three Qi. Heaven Qi, Earth Qi, Human Qi, not one of the three could be lacking and break the balance. Regarding the three Qi, no matter which Gu Immortal or Venerable (Rank 9), they could not be careless about it. In the world of the five regions, Heaven and Earth Qi varied. If Gu Immortals who were not native took in foreign Heaven and Earth Qi, their Immortal Apertures would suffer great losses, even though they could do that in an emergency situation, it could not happen a lot of times. When Gu Immortals die, Blessed Lands would form. (Side Note : For Example) All of these explanations served to prove a point: Heaven, Earth and Human Qi, they were incredibly important to the Immortal Aperture and Gu Immortals. Any imbalance would cause great damage to the Immortal Aperture. Trivia *The first two styles of the killer move "Triple Qi Retraction" was used by Duke Long in Chapter 1367. Category:Gu Category:Immortal Killer Moves Category:Qi Path